elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The World-Eater's Eyrie
Skuldafn Temple As soon as you get to Skuldafn, you are likely to be attacked by a dragon at this point. There will also be some Draugrs there waiting for you while attacking the dragon. Use your best weaponry, and then kill it and absorb its soul. Be cautious, as there is another dragon waiting for you further ahead. Deal with the second dragon like you did the first. Note that there is only one fixed Dragon (Fire) encounter here. The other Dragon battle outside is a random encounter and may not be present in every play-through. Fight your way to the temple filled with Draugrs. There are also two optional areas (Skuldafn South Tower and Skuldafn North Tower). These contain random treasures as well as Draugr enemies to fight. Inside the temple, you will come across a puzzle room. Also around the left side of the entrance to the outside of the temple is a random chest with good items. Puzzles Puzzle Room One: When looking at the puzzle from the lever, change the left so the snake is facing the wall and the right so the whale is facing the other wall. The center pillar dictates which gate opens. The left gate is snake emblem and the right gate is bird emblem. You have to open the right gate then the left gate. (The right gate has a chest in it.) So your pillars should look like this from the lever. Bird Bird Bird - Opens Right Side Gate Bird Snake Bird - Opens Left Side Gate Puzzle Room Two: '''The pillar that you see immediately on entry is ''Snake.'' There are two more pillars once you go up the steps. The pillar to your right at the top of the steps is ''Bird'' and the one acoved the walkway to the left of the top of the steps is ''Whale.''' (''You can get to the door without solving the puzzle by using the Whirlwind Sprint shout while on the platform near the lever or by simply jumping across.) '''Puzzle Three: '''You will come to a hallway where you will have to fight a leveled Draugr or Dragon Priest . Defeat him, then loot him for the Diamond Claw. You can, like all the dragon claws, find the key to the puzzle door on the palm of the claw. Fox Moth Dragon Make sure you pick up the Storm Call word from the Word Wall inside the door. Enter Sovngarde on top of Skuldafn]] Once you get to the roof of Skuldafn Temple there is one Elder Dragon and one leveled dragon sleeping on each side of the portal and 4 Draugr Deathlords(Do not wake them or use the "Storm Call" shout if you do not wish to make the fight more difficult; note that using Dragonrend on one of them will wake both of them up). After that you will encounter a Dragon Priest. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. Kill Nahkriin and take his Dragon Priest Staff (don't forget to grab his mask, as this is the only chance you will have to do so), use it on the altar, and jump into the portal. Nahkriin can be a bit difficult, if not tricky, for lower leveled characters, especially those who are not resilient to frost damage. You could, in fact, simply use the Shadow Stone to turn invisible and sprint into the portal before it is closed if you don't want to directly confront him. Often one of the 4 Draugr you have to battle will drop a Potion of Extended Invisibility that lasts for 30 seconds, which is enough to enter the portal unnoticed. Nahkriin relies heavily on ranged attacks and will, at all times, keep his distance. He will immediately back away if you get too close. In some cases, he will also cast a cloak spell and conjure a frost atronach before the fight, as a form of defense against melee-oriented characters, so time your attacks carefully if you are planning to charge, even with a shield. (Note: like every other Dragon Priests, Nahkriin wields a high-leveled staff, so make sure you've stocked yourself with plenty of healing potions for this fight and later on for Sovngarde). Also, be very wary of the spell 'Ice Spike', this spell will drastically slow you down for a short period of time, leaving you more vulnerable to his spells and his atronach. A strategy that can be useful is to position yourself near the edge of the large stairs (if you walk up the stairs, position yourself to your right) and hide behind the pillar. Nahkriin's AI is made in such a way that he will never confront you in melee range. This will make it so that while you're hiding behind the pillar, Nahkriin will just be waiting for you to poke your head out to shoot his spikes at you. Use this to your advantage by equipping your bow and hopefully many arrows found throughout your travels and continue to slowly pick away at the casters' health. Fire an arrow or two and hide behind the pillar. The higher your Archery level is by this point, the easier it is to kill Nahkriin. Continue to slowly chip away at his health until he is finally dead, making sure to save every so often. (In case you make a mistake with positioning or get hit too many times.) Another strategy that can work, is to lure Nahkriin over to the edge, and then run at him with a melee attack, and he will fall off the edge and die. After he falls down, go down the stairs to collect his items. Instead of a melee strike, shouts can be substituted for the convenience of the player, such as Fire Breath. Another possible strategy is to equip the boots of the Nightingale Armor or any other boots that allow for silent travel and simply sneak up the stairs. Nahkriin will appear facing the portal to Sovngarde, but if your Sneak level is high enough he will not notice you. Then all you have to do is perform a sneak attack. (Note: It is advised to have either the Backstab or Assassin's Blade perk in order to be certain of a one-hit kill) Another good strategy is to come out of the Temple, kill one or two of the Draugr, and run back in, the enemies won't follow you. Once you've rested a bit, head back out, and kill another (Unrelenting Force blows them back off the cliff sometimes- very useful) slowly, you can cut down the masses of undead attacking. Once you've killed them, if you haven't attracted the Dragon Priest's attention yet, you can try another strategy with less risk (no Draugr who might stop you) or, if you want to fight him or he is already after you, get him between you and the cliff, and run forward, healing yourself and dodging his spells. Being a ranged Mage, he will back up, hopefully off the cliff, and fall to his death. Then you can hop down the cliffside and grab his staff and mask. (You may have to grab the staff and go further down the cliff, then walk back up, along the pathway to the Portal) Notes *The two dragons sitting on pillars to the right and left of Nahkriin do not appear to be sleeping. They were both awake and their heads would follow the player as he moved around them. They do not appear to be aggressive and can't be killed (unless using Dragonrend on them, immediately making them hostile). They are probably allowing the player to pass due to his/her previous show of superiority of Alduin, making them indecisive over whether or not to act. As soon as their health is all the way down, they will start talking. However, there is a chance that if the player attacked and killed Nahkriin before he got to the seal, that the 2 dragons will attack the player. *If the player uses the "Storm Call" shout while attacking Nahkriin, lighting will begin to strike Nahkriin dealing damage to him. *There is a way to come up to Nahkriin and he will not be hostile, even if attacked. When coming out of Skuldafn Temple to Skuldafn there is a wooden bridge directly outside, if you head to the right, climb the rocks, it is possible to get behind Nahkriin and he will not be hostile. *On the roof of the temple there is a chest in front of the door in the ruins of a tower. *You do not have to kill Nahkriin. You may simply use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to get past him. You have to get to the portal before he touches the staff. If you can make it before he gets to the staff, you can jump in and save yourself some trouble. However, you will never be able to recover his mask. *After you obtain the Storm Call shout, and before you enter Skuldafn, go inside the little chamber to the right and look inside a bowl on the shelf. (On the right side when you enter) Inside you'll find a linen wrap, but underneath the wrap you'll find a flawless emerald (worth 750) a flawless garnet (worth 160) and a flawless diamond (worth 1000). Another Flawless Emerald can be found outside in the ruined tower (across the wooden bridge, before fighting Nahkriin). A Flawless Ruby can be found inside the temple, in a room past the third puzzle but before the word wall. *On the left-hand side of the staircase leading up to Nahkrin and the portal, there are two deep alcoves, both of which have a partial L-curve at the end. If you hide here, it is difficult for more than one enemy to attack you at a time and impossible for you to be taken from the sides or the rear, useful if you have both the dragons after you. *While on your way to the keep, you will see a non-hostile draugr looking at a chest. He will only attack if you linger near him long enough. *For an easy, non combative method for defeating Nahkriin that still allows you to obtain his mask, head right out of the door when you come out of Skuldafn Temple to Skuldafn and climb the rocks. As you get to a pointing out section looking as the side of Nahkriin's enclosure you can just make out his head and shoulders. Aim your strongest arrow (or any arrow if you have enough) at his face and go to town on him. Its much easier if you have the Eagle Eye and Steady Hand Archery perks and he wont move or fight back. *It is possible to keep the Dragon Priest Staff by hitting him hard so that his health is low, then waiting until he has just picked up the staff to finish him off. The portal will stay open for about 20 seconds or less, giving you barely enough time to loot him and jump in the portal before it closes. Bugs * It is possible for the first Skuldafn puzzle room to glitch, not allowing the middle pillar to rotate at all and thus not allowing the player to open the door and continue. Reloading from a save outside the temple appears to fix this. * The puzzle with the Diamond Claw won't open even after inserting the right sequence. Try reloading to a save or leaving the temple and reentering the sequence. (game breaker) (reloading the last automatic save has been reported to resolve this problem) * The puzzle with the Diamond Claw may not work at all at times (ie. you won't be able to move the sequences). This is resolved by reloading the last save. * The guard you are supposed to talk to when you need to release Odahviin might have died while capturing the Dragon. This might happen because you did not use Dragonrend soon enough. If the guard died, then a guard out of Dragonsreach will soon come after Farengar and will wait on the (from the door) left upper platform. In addition, on the opposite platform is a lever that will release Odahviing manually. Also, sometimes these 2 guards will become unkillable like essential NPCs. (Note: You don't need the guards to free the dragon, you need to use one of the two chains located above the dragon, each one in the upper levels through the stairs.) *If you attack Odahviing when he is captured but you haven't talked to him he will attack you and when you release him you can't kill him either. Reloading and capturing him again will work to fix the bug. *If you deplete Odahviing's health in a fight before you trap him, he will stand in a place for a moment, then regenerate his health to full points and attack you again. It is not possible to kill him. *If you charge Nahkriin and attack him before he touches his staff, it is possible to knock him around so he can't touch the staff and he will stay passive. *There is another bug where if you die after riding Odahviin, he will appear near a river below Dragon's Reach, but he is unreachable. If you saved before riding him, then you will not be able to talk to him or move. This bug has yet to been fixed. *If you kill the dragon priest before he grabs the staff you can not activate the seal. *The last two dragons seem to be able to become stuck in a loop if after killing the dragon priest you use dragonrend on either dragon. ru:Дом Пожирателя Мира